The Unexpected Helper
by SunriseBambi
Summary: Diana never expected to find herself in africa w her taxidermy loving Dad. Now that she's there, she's about to discover a gift that will change her life, read inside for more!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guess what! First I wrote a story w/ C.a.b, now I'm writing one w/ Sunrise19! Anyway, on w/ the story info!  
  
BTW Sunrise I don't know what to put for a Title, we didn't talk about it....  
  
Background: Diana's father loved selling fur and animals to taxidermists. Of course, he only sold small animals and deer. One day he was challenged to bag a lion in Africa. He gladly accepts and takes Diana with him to Africa. There Diana discovers she has a special gift, one that will help her free one of the lions we know and love from TLK. But will she be able to defy her father and do it?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I guess you could say my father was obsessed with taxidermy. He loved hunting animals just to sell them to a taxidermist and watch them get stuffed. He was paid for the skin, and when and if the finished stuffing was bought, he was paid a profit from that. Dad loved it, I hated it.  
I had always hated the idea of taxidermy. Perhaps it was Mom's blood that made me feel this way. See my parents were divorced, basically because of Dad's taxidermy obsession. I didn't like being with him, but because of shared custody, I was forced to visit him every other weekend. Annoying? You could say that. Torture? Yeah, that's the word.  
Now, back to my Mom's blood. You're probably wondering what in the world I'm talking about. Well, my mom is a Shawnee Indian, which makes me half Indian. According to my mom, Indians only killed for food, clothing and maybe shelter. It sickens her that today, we kill for pleasure. She, like I, hate taxidermy.  
Back to my dad. On one occasion where I was forced to go to his house, he took me to a taxidermy shop. Upon walking in I felt like throwing up. All around me were stuffed animals, not the cute little teddy bears that you hold and cuddle with when you're a child, no these were stuffed animals that had once been real. Ones that had been shot, stripped of their insides and then stuffed.  
My Dad put a hand on my shoulder as he looked around with a smug look on his face. I wanted to remove his hand, for it felt like a dead weight on me, pushing me farther and farther down. My stomach was churning when the taxidermist came in from the back room.  
"George! Haven't seen you in ages! Did you bring me any new animals today?" the man asked. George, my Dad, frowned. "Naw, sorry Mr. Bigly, I didn't. It's not hunting season and all the little animals around my house have sort of disappeared." Mr. Bigly nodded understandingly.  
"Yeah, I hear you." He looked around and then crossed his arms. "Haven't had a customer in a while. You know," the man paused, looked at Dad and then smiled. "You're a good hunter, with a good aim and a good eye. What I need is some exotic animal." My father leaned in interestingly. "Go on," he said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. With every word I felt sicker.  
"How would you like to go over there to Africa and bag me a lion?" My dad nearly fell over; unfortunately I was the one who he had a hold on, meaning I nearly fell over with him. After that my shoulder hurt, but still, his hand remained on it. "Man, uh I don't know. That'd be a lot of money to fly over there Mr. Bigly." Mr. Bigly shrugged. "Don't worry, I got you covered, already got tickets for two." He winked down at me and once more I felt my stomach churn.  
A slow smile spread across my father's lips as he said, "I'd love to,"  
  
I hope it's ok I went in first person; it just felt like a first person fic to me. Well hope you like it Sunrise, and everyone else, review it plz, btw, there should be lion king stuff soon; don't worry! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
I had just returned home from my weekend at my dad's house; I had barely  
said goodbye when he dropped me off.  
"Diana, how were things with your dad?"  
"Fine," I replied, not feeling like much talking.  
"Are you excited to go to Africa?"  
She asked me as her hand reached over and attempted to straighten my hair;  
"How did you know?"  
I inquired as I batted her hand away;  
"Your dad asked me if it would be alright for him to take you while you  
were putting your bag upstairs," she replied.  
"That boss guy, whatever his name is, wants dad to go and kill a lion," I  
said, my eyes down.  
The sigh from my mother told me that another lecture about her disagreement  
of hunting animals was coming; but I loved these, I loved seeing how intone  
with earth my mom was and the tone of her voice.  
"Diana, let me tell you something that my parents told me," she began,  
finally setting down her fork and looked in my eyes.  
"Everything in nature exists together in a delegate balance, as apart of  
nature, you must understand that balance and respect all the animals in  
it," my mother said, picking up her glass and taking a drink of water.  
"How?"  
I asked, seeing how I could begin to eat;  
"By valuing life, and by having respect for all men and animal," my mom  
said as we finished our dinner in silence, my mind busy processing all my  
mom had said.  
  
******  
  
"Hey you, are you ready to go?"  
It was my dad on the other end of the phone line, "dad, its 5:30 in the  
morning, on a Saturday, I'm still sleeping."  
"Just remember that the plane leaves today at 4 o'clock so make sure to  
tell your mother to have you at the airport by 2."  
"I don't want to go," I said suddenly, "I hate how you kill innocent  
animals."  
"We've been planning this for weeks, you're going; besides, you won't see  
any killing, they'll be dead when you first see them, bye sweetie," my dad  
replied as the line went dead.  
I groaned as I placed the phone back on the hook, rolled over on my side,  
and fell asleep.  
  
'Oh yea, I just can't wait to go'  
I thought before sleep took me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi Bambi and all, I hope you liked this chapter, please review it!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The flight wasn't all that bad I guess. Aside from the fact that Dad had to go into this long speech about how cool it would be when he shot it. I only listened to his first three or four sentences before tuning him out and digging into a book I'd brought. Dad, of course, didn't notice and kept on talking.  
We arrived there around midday. The sun was scorching and for the first time I realized there was one good thing about this stupid killing trip; at least I'd get a tan. Now you're probably thinking, "Innocent animals are at stake and all she can think about is a tan?" I cannot blame you, but it is wrong. I care, but what could I do? I was only around fourteen. (I think that's how old we said she was..) Back to reality.  
My Dad met up with these rough looking African-Americans, or wait, weren't they just African's now that we were in Africa? OH who cares? Anyway, he met up with them and they drove us out to a place where they said there were many lions. They helped us set up our camp, and then drove off, saying they would be back later.  
It was then that I realized another thing. Wasn't hunting lions illegal? For a moment I thought, my face shriveled up in disgust. My dad had become a poacher! I looked at him and then turned away and retreated to my tent. I said nothing to him until the men came back. "There is still lots of daylight left, you wish to go now?" one of the men asked. I knew these men were poachers too, and it only made me feel sick. My dad was one of them now.  
Before it had been ok. Before he hunted during hunting season, but there was no hunting season for lions in Africa. I sighed as my dad replied that he would love to go right then. I peeked out of the tent and waved goodbye. I noticed there were cages in the back of the truck the men drove and a flicker of hope lighted in my chest. Perhaps Dad wouldn't kill them. Perhaps he would only cage them. My heart flew at the thought. A few thoughts of doubt crept in, but I quickly pushed them away. I was going to hope that the cages came back with a LIVE animal in them, or nothing at all.  
  
Well, my wish came true. I had been sitting there reading when I heard the truck pull up. I said nothing, nor did I look up. "He's kinda scrawny. You sure he'll do?" One of the men asked. "He'll grow and we'll feed him like the dickens till he gets fat and his coat shines like the sun." I looked up just as the two men were lifting a cage from the back of the truck.  
Since the front of the truck was facing me, I couldn't see what was in the cage. I shrugged, why did I care anyway? It was going to be killed in the long run. "How do you spose we wake him up?" "We'll offer him some food, most of em' wake up to the smell." I looked up and there in front of me, lying almost lifeless in the cage, was a beautiful, golden pelted lion cub...  
  
That seemed like a good end to the chapter, leaves you all with a cliffy, hehe. Well hope you liked it, and plz leave a review! OH yeah, ten points to anyone who can guess the cub before reading the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
As I watched, my dad and another man lifted the cage down from the back of  
the truck and I peered in as they past. I saw the cub lying on it's side,  
it's fur golden with a tuff of fur on it's head.  
"It's a male," my dad said to me as I watched as they opened the cage door  
and put a slab of meet down for the lion cub. Then, they shut the door and  
moved the cage, setting it on a table.  
"Dinner is in a half an hour," my dad said as him and the two men went in  
to a large tent to talk.  
Curious, I stepped up to the cage and looked inside, the cub still lay  
unmoving in the bottom of it.  
"Are you awake little cub?"  
I asked softly but he made no sound;  
Seeing my glass of water that I had been drinking earlier, I walked over to  
it and picked it up; I went back to the cage and poured my water slowly  
onto his head. The cub moaned and raised his head, his brown eyes meeting  
my own.  
"Wh-what?"  
'Did I just hear it....?  
No, that was impossible, animals don't talk;  
"Huh, what's going on?"  
Out of pure shock and surprise, I tilted and dropped my water glass,  
spilling the rest of my water on the cub and the glass falling to the  
ground as I stepped back.  
"Did you just, talk?"  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
"ahhhhhhhh!"  
I screamed, freaked out; a lion was talking and I could understand him!  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!"  
The little cub screamed back as my dad came out of the tent.  
"Diana, what are you screaming about?"  
He demanded as the little lion shrunk back in fright;  
"That, lion was talking to me, and I could understand him!"  
My dad smiled, "fourteen year olds, you really need to grow up Diana,  
lions; no animals talk."  
"But, I'll prove it, say something," I said to the lion.  
"Where am I?"  
"See? He just asked me where he was."  
This time my dad laughed, "all I heard was a little growl, stop making  
things up."  
"What is this thing?"  
"You're in a cage," I told him.  
As I watched, the lion got up and walked around, bumping in to the bars of  
the cage.  
"What? Let me out!"  
"I'm sorry," I said as my dad looked on.  
"Really Diana, stop with your imaginary friends," he said as he turned  
around and left.  
"What, imaginary friends?"  
The cub inquired, "I'm not imaginary..."  
"Who are you?"  
I asked him, "you can hear what my dad says?"  
"Yeah," he paused, "my name's Simba."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten points to all who guessed that the cub was Simba!!  
I hope you like it Bambi, please review all!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I said the name over and over in my head, "Simba, Simba, Simba." It had a nice ring to it. Once I said it aloud and one of the African men said, "Simba? That is the Swahili word for lion." I shrugged. It was his name, so what if he was named after what he was. The man retreated to his tent and I found a chair. I pulled it up and sat in front of Simba.  
"So where did they find you?" I asked, only realizing it was a stupid question after I'd said it. He was unconscious when he'd first come, how was he supposed to know where they'd picked him up. But he did. "Somewhere in the desert. I was running away from..." he paused and a distant look came upon his face. "I'd rather not talk about it right now..." he said. I nodded.  
Simba looked up. "What am I doing here anyway?" he asked after a few minutes. I sighed, did I dare tell him the truth? How would he take it? I couldn't lie, it just wasn't in my nature. "You're, you're," I stuttered. I wanted to say it, I knew I had to. I took a deep breath. It wasn't easy. Simba frowned. "You don't have to tell me, I'm sure I'll figure it out." I shook my head.  
"No, it's better if I tell you," I said. Was it though? Either way it might come as a shock to him. I sighed once more. "The truth is, my dad and those other men are just going to wait till you're older and then..." once again I paused. I got this far, I could go on. "Skin you and sell you to a taxidermist." Simba gasped at first and then he cocked his head to one side.  
"Taxi-what?" he said. I nearly hit myself. How would a lion cub know what a taxidermist was? I sighed and then forced a smile as I laughed at myself. "it's not funny, I'm only laughing at my mistake." I told him, making sure he knew. "a taxidermist is a person who stuffs animals once they're dead and then sells them to other people who hang them on their walls for other people to see and admire. I don't admire them though, I don't even agree with the idea."  
Simba sat and gave me a quizzical look. "Then why are you here?" he asked. "My Dad made me come." Simba flinched at the mention of the word, "Dad." I pursed my lips. I made a mental note not to say Dad or speak of mine that much. Not that I really wanted to anyway.  
"Diana! Get away from him, it's time to eat!" I heard Dad yell. I sighed. "I'll be back. That meat there is for you, it's probably not what you're used to, but it's all we have." Simba nodded and then lay down and began to knaw on the meat. I made my way over to the fire my dad had going. I grabbed a plate of food and ate absentmindedly.  
I watched the flame as I ate. The flames danced and flickered. I sighed and then paused as I lifted a forkful of food. "Dad," I paused as I thought. Dad looked up. "Hmm?" he asked. I put the fork down. "What are you going to do with the cub?" I asked. Dad sighed. "We'll probably take it back with us and raise it, or I'll just sell it to Mr. Bigly and let him do whatever he wants with it." "NO!" I shouted before I realized what I was doing.  
Dad gave me a quizzical look as did everyone else. "I mean, we should just stay here in Africa and raise him, after all he was born here. And besides, it's nice here and I'm enjoying myself." I said through gritted teeth. Dad smiled. "Well if you like it so much I don't' see any harm in staying." He nodded. "Sure, why not." He glanced toward the cub. And then he frowned. "Now don't go making a pet out of him. I guess if you want to talk to him go ahead, but don't cry to me when he's sitting in the taxidermy shop stuffed alright?" I nodded, although in my mind I thought, he'll be free if I have any say in the matter... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
It was late that night before my dad had got all the stuff set up for our  
long stay in Africa. Being bored, I allowed myself to get lost in one of  
the many books that I had brought with me from home.  
I was deeply engrossed in the last paragraph of the chapter when my dad's  
yell broke my concentration;  
"Hey Di, your mom is on the phone!"  
Sighing, I got to my feet; I hated it when he called me, Di.  
"Hello?"  
I said in to the cell phone that my dad had brought;  
"Hi sweetie, how's Africa going?"  
I turned my back on my dad as I moved to a place where I could relay my  
feelings with out my dad hearing me.  
"It's ok I guess; mom, something weird is going on."  
"What is it?"  
my mom asked as I cleared my throat, should I tell her?  
"What is it Diana?"  
"Well, dad captured a little lion cub," I began as my mom sighed.  
"I'm sorry you have to see them like that, so I guess he got his lion."  
"Well, it's alive, they said that they're going to fatten him up until his  
coat, "shines like the sun," and then they're going to..."  
"Oh Diana, I know this must be so hard for you to see, I'm sorry, I never  
should've let you go."  
"No mom, that's not the weird thing; what's weird is, I can talk to him."  
"Your dad?"  
My mom inquired, confusion in her voice.  
"No, the lion cub, his name is Simba; but the others just think he's  
growling, they don't believe me when I tell them that I can understand  
everything he says."  
"No, they wouldn't," my mom replied.  
"You believe me mom, right?"  
"Yes Diana, I do believe you, I am honored to have you as a daughter."  
My mom's voice sounded so sincere; that for a moment I was shocked.  
"Thanks mom," I said quietly, "I better go, I'm sure it's a really long  
distance for you to call me."  
"Alright sweetie; bye," my mom replied.  
"Bye mom, I love you."  
"I love you to," she began, "an Diana, listen to him, put your trust in  
Simba, he needs you."  
With those words said, the line clicked off.  
  
Needs me?  
  
What could I do? How could I set him free? He's just a cub, how will he  
live on his own?  
  
Many thoughts along with those swirled around in my head as I walked over  
and replaced the phone on it's charger; then I glanced out over to my dad  
who sat talking to Mr. Jaimison, our lead guide.  
I stretched as I walked quietly over towards Simba's cage, and looked  
inside;  
The motion made him raise his head as I gazed at him sitting in the bottom  
of the cage, licking his small paw.  
"I'm sorry," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.  
"Why?"  
he looked in my eyes again; those eyes, they held something, something that  
I couldn't place in my mind.  
"Cause you're in here, when you should be out there," I gestured towards  
the wide open African planes, "with your pride."  
The mention of the word, "pride," made the lion cub drop his head.  
"Who cares, I can't go back."  
"Why not?"  
I asked as I pulled up a chair and sat in front of the lion cub's prison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like it Bambi, please all review and thanks for all of the  
reviews we've gotten so far!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
By this time I had forgotten all about my book, I had a little lion cub telling me a story, who needs a book when you can have a lion tell you a story? Simba sighed as he shifted uncomfortably. I sighed, "You don't have to tell me," I said, even though by then I was dying to know.  
Simba turned. I nodded; it was ok with me. "You will tell me at one point though right?" Simba turned to face me now. "I guess," he said sadly. "Di!" I cringed. Why did he have to call me that?  
I turned. "What?" I shouted back. "We're all going to bed, you should to." He said. I shrugged. "Alright Dad." I turned and smiled at Simba. "I'll be back, don't worry." Simba shrugged and then turned around and laid down. I went over to my tent and crawled in, acting as though I was going to go to sleep.  
Instead I grabbed my book and picked up where I left off. It was a good book. It was called "The two princesses of Bamarre." Of course, where I was it was really hard to put it down. I guess you could say it was just one of those books where once you picked it up you just couldn't put it down.  
I finished the book and then listened. At night I considered my dad a snoring machine. Sometimes I could swear he snores so loud he could wake the whole neighborhood up. This was just another reason why I hated being with him.  
As I waited I thought about what my mom had said. I knew Simba needed me. How was I to set him free though? I mean, I was only fourteen. But then there was the other thing I was curious about. Why, why, why could he talk and I understand?  
Just as a loud snore emitted from the tent outside it hit me. I was part Indian! Didn't Indians have special relationships with animals? Perhaps this was what it was. But Indians had never been in Africa, so why was I talking with a lion and not a horse or something? Another snore came from my Dad's tent and I knew he was asleep.  
Carefully I unzipped my tent and went over to the table my dad and the men had set up. On it was their rifles, and the keys. I picked the keys up and softly padded over to Simba's cage. He was sleeping somewhat soundly. I smiled as I watched him, still unsure. I looked over to my dad's tent. There was the occasional snore, which always meant Dad was sound asleep. But what about the other men?  
I pursed my lips and put the key in the lock. Then I turned it and Simba rolled over to look at me. "What's going on?" he asked. "Shh," I said as I opened the cage. I picked him up and held him baby style. Simba yawned once more and then rested his head against me and fell back asleep. I smiled at him and then put a yellow pillow in the cage. I knew it wouldn't fool anyone if they looked closely enough. But if they were half asleep and just happened to glance they wouldn't think anything of it.  
I closed the cage and replaced the keys. Then I carried Simba to my tent and pulled the covers up over my body and his. He curled up next to me. "This is warm," he murmured as I put the covers over him. I smiled. Then I sighed and got comfortable. I knew I could set him free right then and there.  
But as far as I could tell, he had no pride. A little lion cub wouldn't last long in the hot African sun. No, perhaps it was better that Simba was with us right then. At least for now anyway. When he grew up though, he would be free.  
"Diana?" I turned to see him laying on his stomach looking at me. "Hmmm?" I replied. Simba sighed and then looked back at me. He then told me all about his past. How he was the prince of his lands, about his uncle and his father. How his father, the king was dead and how it had been his fault. When he finished I sat there in awe. I pulled him into a hug and then said, "It's ok," I didn't know what else to say.  
Simba cried a little and then fell asleep. I sighed and watched him for a moment. Then my eyes began to get heavy and soon I couldn't resist any longer. My eyes closed and before I knew it I was in a deep, deep sleep dreaming about being a lion and running in Simba's pride...  
  
********** I'm not sure I like this chapter, it was sort of worthless...hmm well hope you all liked it, reviews please! Thanks! Ttfn. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
It was early, I could tell as the first rays of sunlight penetrated through  
my tent. Grumbling to myself, I rolled over in attempt of falling back  
asleep when I hit something fury on my right. Sitting up and blinking, I  
remembered that I had taken Simba from his cage. Gasping, I reached for  
the little lion cub as he opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Simba murmured as I unzipped my tent flap and cosiously looked outside.  
"I have to put you back," I whispered, "my dad will be mad if you aren't in  
it."  
I crawled to the tent's opening and silently made my way to the cage.  
"Diana?"  
My dad's voice startled me so that I almost dropped Simba;  
"What do you think you're doing with him out of his cage?"  
"Ummm," I stuttered, what could I say?  
"I was making to much noise in my cage," Simba whispered as I sighed.  
"You didn't hear him last night? He was very noisy in his cage; and so I  
didn't want to wake anyone up so I took him out of his cage and that calmed  
him down. You know, he needed some company I guess, it's kinda like a  
puppy....."  
"Diana, shut up, he's not a puppy! He, is, nothing, he doesn't think,  
doesn't feel!"  
My dad's sudden outburst made me snap my head up in shock;  
"I didn't hear anything, you're lying, I'll put the cage in my tent," my  
dad finished.  
"But... he wasn't to much trouble!"  
I insisted as I shifted my arms under Simba's weight;  
"Put him in the cage; now," my dad ordered as I lowered my head and walked  
towards the cage, removed the pillow, and gently placed Simba inside.  
"Sorry," I said as I shut the door and my dad came and locked it.  
"Come on dad, don't put him in your tent, the poor thing won't get any  
sleep with all your snoring."  
I began, trying to smile;  
"Diana, let me explain this to you one more time, he's not a pet, he's  
nothing, he'll be a decoration on my wall," he chuckled, "at least you'll  
see him whenever you come over..."  
I gasped as I stepped back from him, "how can you be so cruel? You don't  
even know what he's been through!"  
"Who cares?"  
My dad shot back, "he's an animal, they have no past, no life, they just  
eat, hunt which the males don't even do that," he paused and looked at  
Simba.  
"I hate you," I said softly as I turned my head to hide my tears.  
"What was that?"  
He inquired, stepping towards me; now I could see why my mom left him.  
"I hate you!!!!!!"  
I shouted as I ran back towards my tent and sat down and cried.  
"She's just a child, she'll get over it," one of the men said to my dad.  
'No I won't.'  
I thought as I went through my suitcase and brought out my swim suit and a  
book;  
After putting it on, I walked out of my tent and layed a blanket in a sunny  
spot, I had a direct view of Simba's cage that sat in the shade as I  
stretched out and began to read.  
'William Shakespeare's, Hamlet'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like it, tell me what you think Bambi!!!  
To everyone else, please review!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"We're going on a safari, you want to go?" I heard my Dad ask after a few minutes. I looked up at him with the coldest glare I could come up with. "Why, so I can witness you shoot innocent animals and be a poacher? I'll pass." I said with venom in my words. Dad looked taken aback. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?" He growled.  
I looked back up. "You're a poacher," I said plainly. Dad's face constricted and went a deep red. It wasn't the pink blushing red, no; this was the mad crimson red. "How dare you, I am your father, and you will not falsely accuse me of being a poacher." He spat at me.  
Again I looked up at him. There was no fear in my eyes, only coldness. I laced my words with icy venom as I said, "You're not my Dad, you're a cold blooded murderer." Dad stood there shocked for a moment, completely and utterly speechless. I could see the anger and hurt collide in his face. But right then, I could care less. I was mad and I was going to express my opinion.  
Dad turned. "Don't go near the cub, you are hereby forbidden to go anywhere near that cage, we'll talk more when I get back." I shrugged. "Whatever," I said; I wasn't going to listen to him anyway. Dad shook his head and got into the jeep. The engine fired up and then they were gone.  
  
I had changed into some comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and my best pair of tennis shoes and was just about to pack my stuff when Simba said, "What're you doing?" I looked back at him. "We're leaving. You are not going to be killed and stuffed, and I am not going to stay with my Dad any longer." I said simply. Simba cocked his head to one side.  
"And just how are we going to do that?" he asked. I looked around for the keys. I didn't see them. Great, Dad had taken them with him. "I'm going to carry that cage of yours, and we're going to find our way to the airport. There, I'll find a phone and call my mom." Then it hit me, what would it look like if I brought a lion cub into an airport? Well, I'd have to cross that bridge when I got there.  
"Airport?" Simba said. I smiled. "It's a place you go to to have big old flying things take you to different places." I said. It was the simplest way I could think to put it. Simba nodded. I stuffed my blanket into my pack and then shifted it onto my back. I was almost ready.  
I walked over to the table and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Then I thought a minute. Then I put began to write:  
  
"Dad"  
  
Don't worry about me. I'm leaving; I'm taking SIMBA and all my stuff.  
  
Leave me alone, don't try to find me, you are not my dad. So go ahead.  
  
Be a poacher, I could care less. I'll just turn you in to authorities later.  
  
Good-bye, and if we ever do meet again, DO NOT CALL ME DI!  
  
-Diana  
  
It was stupid, I knew that. But I really didn't care. I was leaving and I didn't ever want to see him again. I sighed, sat the pen down and put a paperweight over the note. Then I walked over to Simba's cage. I petted him through the bars and then picked up the cage.  
"Well, are you ready to go?" I asked him. Simba purred in response. "Yeah, let's go. Um, you are going to get me out of this thing though, right?" he asked. I laughed. "Somehow, I promise." Simba nodded. "Alright then, on we go!" I walked on, wondering how long I'd be able to carry the cage.  
I was also wondering which way the airport was, and how I was going to get to it by foot. I sighed once more. It was going to be a long haul, but if Simba and I came out of it alive, it would be worth it...  
  
*******************************End of Chapter 9***************************  
  
A/N: There, hope you all liked it, leave a review and let us know! Thanks! TTFN! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
The sun was beginning it's descent in to the sky by the time I stopped  
walking to rest under a tree. I had put down the cage onto the sand and  
collapsed down beside it.  
"Do you recognize anything yet Simba?"  
I asked him, my tired voice holding some hope;  
"No," Simba answered, "I think we're lost."  
"No, don't say that..."  
My voice trailed off; I knew he was right. I couldn't remember what way  
the airport was; and out here in the desert... at night...  
"My legs feel cramped," I heard Simba say, bringing me back to reality.  
"I know, if only..."  
I stopped as a light of hope flicked on in my brain; maybe something good  
was going to happen after all! I smiled and began rummaging through out my  
backpack, determined, praying that I'd find it. I began frantically  
tossing out clothes, books, blanket, a packet of peanuts from the plain...  
where was it? It was small, silver... and yet, there it was sitting in the  
very bottom of the bag... my hairbreadth!  
"Found it!"  
I exclaimed as I leaned forward and stuck the long pointy end in to the  
lock;  
'Please, oh please work...'  
I thought as I held the lock in one hand and the Brett in the other;  
"What are you doing?"  
Simba asked;  
"I'm trying to get you out of this thing, I'm surprised I didn't think of  
this sooner!"  
I exclaimed as I pushed and twisted and then... I heard a click! I held my  
breath, hoping that the lock would come off.  
"Well, here it goes," I said as I pulled on the cage door... and it opened!  
I gasped in shock;  
'I did it, I did it!!'  
I thought as I opened the cage door wide. Simba raised his head, disbelief  
crossing his features.  
"You did it," he said as he took a few steps towards the cage doorway.  
"It's ok, no one's around," I said as I patted his head.  
"Now," I began as I stood up and backed away, "run and stretch those legs!"  
Simba was out like a shot as his paws touched the earth beneath them; I  
stood and watched him run and jump, cheering all the while.  
  
What to do with the cage??  
  
I was worried that my dad might try and follow us; and if he saw the cage,  
he might go in that direction and find us.  
  
And there was no telling what he would do to me; or to Simba, he might kill  
him early or something...  
  
I didn't want to think of that possibility; so I told Simba to keep playing  
while I looked for where to dump the cage in order to throw my dad and his  
men off track. I picked up the now light cage; and began running in a  
different direction. Up ahead, some distance off, I saw a lush, green  
jungle; no, I couldn't put it there; but where else? Then it hit me; I'd  
place it at the entrance of the jungle. After covering it with some  
leaves, worry filled me that some animal would get hurt on it. I decided  
to burry it, to keep it out of harm's way. I dropped to my knees and began  
to dig.  
"Simba?"  
I called, "Simba, where are you?"  
"I'm here," I heard his voice from far off.  
"Come here, I need your help!"  
I shouted back so he could hear me;  
I kept digging until I heard soft paws come up behind me, "what are you  
doing digging?"  
"I'm going to burry the cage so no animal gets hurt," I said, "can you  
help?"  
Simba smiled as hands and paws worked to make a hole.  
  
******  
  
Sweaty and exhausted, Simba and I finished the hole just as the moon and  
stars began rising in the sky. I knew Simba was tired, but the little cub  
made no complaint as we buried the cage.  
"Here, I'll carry you," I said as I scooped him up in my arms and walked  
back with him towards my bag. My mouth felt dry as the sand beneath my  
feet; but I knew that we had to find water soon; maybe tomorrow, we'd visit  
the jungle. For now however, all I wanted was some sleep.  
I curled up with Simba under the blanket and the two of us just layed  
together, looking at the sky.  
"Diana?"  
Simba's voice broke my thoughts, "thanks, for everything..."  
I smiled, "no problem Simba; after all, we are one."  
The lion cub smiled back as he layed his head against my shoulder; and I  
began to softly sing...  
  
"As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we, don't  
understand, and the only thing we know is things don't always go; the way  
we planned. But you'll see everyday that I'll never turn away, when it  
seems all your dreams have come undone. I will stand by your side filled  
with hope and filled with pride we are more than we are, we are one."  
  
I stroked the top of Simba's head as I sung the song my mom had so  
frequently sang to me at bedtime; though I had changed the words a bit to  
make it more fitting for Simba and myself. Though I wasn't a lion, we were  
connected by a very strong, powerful link.  
  
"Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on, your journey has only  
begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy nothing one thing can destroy, is our  
pride deep inside we are one."  
  
I saw the slight tears come in Simba's eyes as he gazed up at me, "do you  
really believe this?"  
I thought a moment, hadn't I broke the bond of father/daughter just a few  
hours ago? It seemed like a life time before...  
"I did, I do," I replied, "I believe it with my mom; but my dad, he always  
laughed at the song. He called it stupid Indian beliefs, I really don't  
know why my mom married him."  
"I know," Simba said as I sighed.  
  
"All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you seek, you will find when  
you see, we are one..."  
  
I finished my childhood song and closed my eyes, "we are all part of each  
other. Maybe not by blood, but we all have a life, all of us have value to  
the world, not to be stuffed and hung on walls."  
I said as I pulled up the blanket, and fell in to a deep slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 10*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you like it Bambi... come on guys, we need reviews, sorry if  
the chapter is so long... I know it may seem Diana is, "wise beyond her  
years," but remember that he mom is part Shawnee Indian so Diana has been  
raised by her and her beliefs since a child. Anyway, I thought I'd clear  
that up.. please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long, I've just been really pre-occupied w/ school and other things.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hey Timon, I see a couple of big ol' bugs over there on that funny colored log!" was the voice I woke up to the next morning. I moaned as I opened my heavy lidded eyes and looked around. All I could see was blue blanket though. I sighed and slowly pulled the covers down so that just my eyes peeked out.  
I wanted to gasp at the sight before me. Instead I screamed, and so did the two creatures in front of me. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" beside me Simba jumped and then turned, the hair along his back standing on edge as his snarled. In front of us stood a warthog with a meerkat on his head.  
Suddenly the meerkat got down off of the warthog and with his hands held like you would hold them in prayer, he said, "Please don't eat us! We just wanted the bugs on your log!" I blinked at him and so did Simba. Then I turned and looked on top of the blanket. I screeched and flew out of the covers. On top of them were a few roaches and some other types of bugs.  
"You can have them!" I screamed. "Take them, just get them off!!!" The meerkat and warthog needed no further permission before running up to the blanket and devouring the bugs on it. Simba walked over and sat down beside me, staring up at me curiously. "What's all the fuss about? They're just bugs." He said.  
I shivered. "They creep me out, and I'd rather not have them sleeping with me..." I shivered again. Simba laughed. The meerkat and Warthog finished their meal and then turned. "Mmm, that was good, thanks for providing us with breakfast. By the way, I'm Timon, and this warthog is my buddy Pumbaa." The meerkat said, gesturing toward the warthog. I nodded.  
This whole animals talking thing was really starting to amaze me. I sighed. "So what're your names?" Pumbaa asked. "I'm Simba," Simba said, stepping forward. I shook my head to clear it then said, "I'm Diana." The meerkat walked up and circled me. "Well, I know he's a lion, but you sure don't look like anything I've ever seen." I had to laugh.  
"I'm a human." I said simply. Timon and Pumbaa gasped, "Human?" they shrieked. Then they started screaming all over again. "Hey! Whoa! Stop it's, it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!" I shouted. When that didn't work I put two of my fingers in my mouth and let out a long loud whistle.  
Timon put his hands over his ears and waited until I stopped. I sighed and then tried again, "I'm not going to hurt you, I mean, I gave you breakfast for crying out loud!" this satisfied Pumbaa, but Timon wasn't as easily won. "Exactly, you gave us food to fatten us up, get us all ready for eat—hey, wait a minute!" Timon stopped and then turned to stare at me.  
"How can we even talk? If you're a human, than how can you talk to us?" I sighed and then shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." I said. Timon shrugged. "Well, I guess you're alright." He shook his head. Simba took a step toward the meerkat.  
"We kinda need a place to get away." He said. Timon turned. "Well, you might as well come with us, we have our own jungle paradise!" He hopped up onto Pumbaa's head and then gestured for them to follow. "Wait, wait! I need to get my stuff!" I yelled, urging them to stop.  
They did and waited while I packed up my now bugless blankets. I put my pack on my back and shifted it so I was more comfortable. Then I gave a brisk nod and the warthog started off again. Simba followed at a joyful trot and I walked on along behind. I could keep up pretty easily; long legs can take you pretty far.  
When we reached their so-called, 'paradise' I didn't think much of it, at first. We ventured further into the jungle. We reached a small cliff area and I set my pack down, deciding we were far enough in we could rest. Timon jumped off and walked over to an area where there were many leaves. "Come over here for a minute." He said. So I walked over with Simba close to my heels. Timon pulled away the leaves and I gasped at the sight before me.  
"You live here?" Simba asked, the amazement in his voice clear. Timon gave a short chuckle. "We live wherever we want," He replied. Pumbaa nodded. "Yeah, home is where your rump rests." He said, giving a little laugh afterwards. I smiled and shook my head.  
It was great to have friends, even if they were animals and it was really weird that I could understand them. I sighed and then sat down and brought out a book. "Diana?" I heard Simba ask. I looked up. "Hmm?" I said. "I'm going to go with them for a minute ok?" I smiled. "Sure Simba, go ahead, I'm not the boss of you." He smiled and then ran off, following Timon and Pumbaa.  
I sighed again and then got lost in my book, deciding that I was safe from my Dad for the moment. I also decided that I was just going to stay here for the time being, at least until I had figured out a way to find the airport anyway...  
  
************************END OF CHAPTER 11**********************  
  
Again, sorry for the delay, hope you all liked it, I figured we had to have Timon and Pumbaa in there; otherwise it wouldn't fit in to the original Lion King plot. Well leave a review people! Thanks! TTFN -Bambi 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
"It means no worries, for the rest of your days, it's a problem free  
philosophy hakuna matata!"  
It started as being annoying, interrupting my reading every so often; but  
when the singing and the words, wouldn't go away, I put down my book and  
followed the source.  
"Hakuna matata?"  
I heard simba question as I peaked through the leaves;  
"Yeah, it's our Mata," Timon said.  
"What's a Mata?"  
"Nothing what's a Mata with you?!"  
Timon replied as Pumbaa and him laughed and I followed suit, making  
everyone raise there heads;  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"  
I asked, parting the leaves and sitting down on the ground;  
"Something called, hakuna matata," Simba said as I listened.  
"Just listen and we'll tell ya all about it," Timon said as I sat and did  
so.  
"You know kids, these two words will solve all your problems!"  
Pumbaa said;  
"Yeah, take Pumbaa for example; why, when he was a young wart hog."  
"When I was a young wart hooooog!!!!!!!!!"  
I smiled;  
"Very nice," Timon answered.  
  
Simba and I sat and listened about Pumbaa and his, "aroma problem," as we  
all got up and began looking around the beautiful jungle.  
"Look," I said as we came across a log and I watched Simba jump and play,  
"I can't just, lead a life of no worries, I have a family, a mom, a  
home..."  
  
Did I have a dad?  
The question stayed in my mind until I forced it back again. No, I had no  
father, I'd turn him in to the authorities as soon as I found the  
airport...  
  
Who are you kidding?  
You'll never find it; and even if you did, you couldn't leave Simba...  
  
'He needs you.'  
My mom's voice, I could hear it, it hung on the wind.  
  
It was then that I had decided, that I would stay with Simba, Timon, and  
Pumbaa. Whenever I would make it home, I'd have one hell of a story to  
tell...  
  
'What if you don't make it?'  
  
Well, I hadn't thought about that...  
  
"Oh well, hakuna matata."  
Simba's voice brought me back to reality as I looked down at him eating a  
bug...  
"Ewww, gross!"  
I said, turning my head away;  
"Mmmm, tastes like chicken," the meerkat commented as they ate.  
"No thanks," I said, turning away.  
"Come on Diana, what else is there?"  
I knew, in part, that Simba was right, I was starving; but bugs?  
  
'Well, I've come this far.'  
I thought as I picked up a worm, figuring that would be the safest to eat.  
I could feel it's little skinny body squirming in my grasp as I popped it  
in to my mouth, and began chewing, fighting down the severe urge to bring  
it back up...  
"Slimy," I said as I choked it down.  
"Yet satisfying," Simba said as I gazed at him oddly.  
  
'How was I going to survive?'  
I mused to myself as we continued touring Simba and I new home...  
  
End Of Chapter 12  
I hope you like it Bambi and all, thanks for the reviews!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
A year passed quickly and I found other things to eat besides bugs. Sure they were the main source found in the jungle, but if you ventured just past the jungle you would find antelope grazing nearby. Simba and I learned how to hunt together, I scared them his way and he brought one down.  
Of course, the first few times failed, for he had never truly been taught to hunt, since he was to young. But after he got the hang on it, we were able to survive. I would make up a fire, which Timon and Pumbaa hated, and cooked the meat over that. It wasn't beef, but I made do.  
I still worried about my Mom a lot, how worried was she? Had Dad gone back and told her? Were there search parties looking for me? I shook my head. It had been a year and a half almost and there had been no evidence of humans in the area other than myself.  
I looked over at my friends; Simba was on his back on a tree stump with Timon and Pumbaa sleeping on his stomach. His mane had started to grow in by now. I sighed and leaned back on my blankets. I had read all of the books I had brought, although that wasn't much of a problem, there was always something to do in this jungle, whether it be swimming or watching Timon, Pumbaa and Simba have bug eating contests.  
The stars above me were shining quite brightly that night. I sighed; Simba had told me that the great kings of Pride Rock's past were up there. I smiled. "As is the great people in our nation," I said softly to myself.  
  
I closed my eyes and in minutes had drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
"Diana," a soft voice called worriedly. I recognized that voice! "Diana!" the voice called again. I looked around, my vision foggy. Why was my vision so blurry? I saw my mom, looking around, her face tear strained and worried. I looked around, the jungle had disappeared, but I couldn't tell where I was. "Mom!" I shouted, I got up and began to run toward her. "Mom!" but my mom didn't hear me. She turned and vanished.  
I stopped, a tear or two rolling down my own cheek. "Mom," I cried. "Mom," I whimpered. "Oh Mom, I'm coming home, wait for me..."  
  
I gasped as I awoke with a jolt. It was still dark outside. I looked around, the jungle was here and my vision wasn't blurry anymore. I sighed. It was only a dream, I thought. Only a dream. I looked around once more. Timon had fallen off, and now slept with his back against the trunk. I sighed and then slowly got up and walked over to my bag. I dragged out my swimsuit, slipped it on and then walked through the jungle until I found the hot springs we had sat in.  
I stepped in and let myself go in up to my neck. Then I stopped and just sat, relaxing and thinking. I wanted to go home really bad. I missed my mom a lot. I missed the songs she had sung to me, I missed her Indian ways. I missed virtually everything about her. I did not however miss my dad at all. I was still mad at him.  
I had decided never to talk to him again, that is if I ever met him again. He may have joined custody over me, but that didn't mean I had to talk to him, even if I had to go to his house every other weekend. As far as I was concerned, he was dead to me.  
"Hey, what're you doing?" I heard Simba ask as he walked over and sat beside the spring. I looked up at him. "Nothing really," I said. "Just thinking." Simba nodded. "About what?" he inquired. "Home," Simba winced at the word. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought about home. Simba did to.  
I sighed as Simba climbed in. "Simba," I said. He turned. "Hmm?" I sighed, wiped my face with my wet hand and then sighed again. Then I said, "I've decided, I'm going to find that airport, and go home."  
  
Yay! I finally updated, sorry everyone for the long wait, had writers block...annoying thing that is...anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review! TTFN Bambi 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
"Going home?"  
Simba's voice brought me out of my current thoughts; as I sat in the water.  
"Yes Simba, I want to go home."  
"You're going to leave me?"  
That was it: his heart wrenching question made me burst in to tears. Tears  
of loneliness, pain, and worry, worry for my mom and the pain of missing  
her, tears full of emotion slid down my cheeks as Simba wrapped his front  
paws around my neck.  
"I'll miss you Diana," the lion whispered as I sobbed in to his growing  
mane, "I won't forget you."  
"Why do you say that?"  
I asked, "I haven't done anything."  
Simba laughed as I raised my head from his tear soaked mane in order to  
look in his eyes, "you saved my life; who knows, I could've been skinned by  
now."  
I ran my hands through his growing golden mane, like I used to pet him when  
he had been a cub; Simba purred in response as we rubbed heads, like the  
big cats do to one another. I smiled, he was so much like a pet to me; we  
were connected, that I knew for certain.  
I was the first to pull away from Simba, "we should get back, Timon and  
Pumbaa will be wondering where we are."  
At the lion's nod, I floated to the edge of the spring and got out as Simba  
followed me back to our, "little camp."  
"Let's try and get some sleep before sunrise," I said, suddenly feeling  
extremely tired.  
"Good idea," Simba replied as I layed down on my blankets once again. I  
closed my eyes and smiled as I heard the soft padding of paws as Simba  
flopped down by my head.  
"What about Timon and Pumbaa?"  
I asked;  
"They'll be fine with out me," Simba answered as I nodded in reply.  
"Goodnight," I said.  
"Sleep tight," Simba answered.  
"Dream of bedbugs tonight," I replied as I settled in and fell asleep,  
knowing that in the morning, I'd face my biggest task put before me so far;  
finding the airport. As I drifted off, memories of Simba, Timon, Pumbaa,  
and I floated across my mind. The snail eating contest, the bug belching  
contest, and all the times of listening to Timon and Pumbaa's stories and  
adventures about there days before Simba.  
However as sleep took me, one fact remained on my mind, that after tomorrow  
I'd never see Simba and the others ever again; tomorrow, I was on my own.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 14:::  
  
Ok, I know this is out really quick, but I wanted to make a touching  
chapter where Simba and Diana say goodbye... I hope you like it Bambi and  
all, leave a review please!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
I fell asleep, only to awake ten minutes later. I sighed and then looked around. I had said good-bye to Simba, which had been hard enough. Perhaps it would be better if I didn't say goodbye to Timon and Pumbaa.  
Slowly I packed my things, carefully pulled the blanket off of Simba and tucked it in my pack and then sighed. I looked around once more. It would probably be a while before the rest of them got up. I took a arrowhead I had found and carved a few marks into a tree on the other side of the one Timon and Pumbaa were sleeping in. Then I tucked the arrowhead back into my pack, switched clothes so that I was wearing a tank top and shorts and then turned, facing the exit of the jungle paradise.  
  
I sighed and then started off. I hoped that they would know the mark on the tree was my way of saying goodbye. Within minutes I had reached the edge of the jungle. I sighed, wondering if my poacher of a dad was still looking for me. I shook my head, it didn't matter, perhaps he wouldn't recognize me. My hair had grown down to my shoulders and because of the lack of good washing products, was matted and somewhat dirty.  
I had tanned and my face had taken on a firmer look. I was ready to take on anything, and I wasn't afraid to let anyone know it.  
I walked on, feeling the hot sun scorch my vulnerable skin. I walked for a few minutes before finally stopping to put what little sunscreen I had left on. I sighed and my heart hammered in my chest.  
It was hard, leaving Simba, but it had been even harder to stay away from my mother so long. I was still mad at my father. I would never forgive him. Boy I wished I had a car. Even if I still wasn't legally old enough to drive it, I still wanted one. It would have helped me make progress. I sighed.  
Anything, a horse, a car, a plane, anything that would have helped me I wished would just appear. Of course, I wasn't magical so nothing appeared. I reached a crest and climbed to the top. Then I slid down to the bottom and found myself staring at a herd of Zebra.  
Now what a coincidence that was. Perhaps one of them could help me. I looked around, set my pack down and then sunk down and walked over. "Excuse me?" I said to one of the nearby females.  
The Zebra turned her head and her eyes widened. "It's ok, please don't run, I promise I won't hurt you," I said quickly, knowing she recognized me for what I was. The Zebra tossed her head. "What is that you want human?" she said softly.  
I sighed, grateful that she was at least willing to trust me. "I'm trying to go home, but I have nothing to help me get there, and I can't make good time by walking." The Zebra blinked and cocked her head to one side.  
"In short, I want to ride one of the herd." The Zebra's eyes widened. She snorted her disapproval. "We do not let humans, nor anything else ride us, you'll have to find something else." And with that she turned and nipped her herd into a run. I sighed, great.  
I turned and walked back over to my pack, which I found a curious little bird pecking at. "Hey!" I called. "That's mine!" The bird flapped it's wings and backed up a few steps. "Sorry madam, I'm hungry and your pack smelled of something good." The bird said. It was a female, and a young one at that.  
I smiled. "It's ok," I reached into my pack and pulled out a small fruit I had pulled off one of the jungle's trees. "Try this," I said, handing it to her. She opened it with her beak and ate it.  
I smiled. "I'm Diana." I said. The bird looked up. "Moni." She said. I smiled once more. She was a small purple parrot like creature. She looked almost like a cross between a hornbill and a parrot. Her body was that of a hornbill, but her beak was like a parrots. She had long tail feathers, and there were three long feathers on her head that curled at the end.  
She was a very beautiful bird. "Would you like to come with me Moni?" I asked. Moni squawked. "Sure," she said. Then she hopped up on my shoulder as I picked up my pack and shifted it. "On we go," I said, feeling my spirits lift now that I had a friend to tag along.  
  
End of chapter 15  
  
Ok what did you all think? I felt she needed a friend, I was going to have Moni be a ferret, but then I decided it was better to be a bird. Anyway, leave a review, can't wait for the next chapter sunrise! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
Minutes past like hours as I walked on across the desert. I was grateful  
however, as Moni awoke from her nap and turned and tugged on my hair,  
trying to get my attention.  
"What is it?"  
"The sun, it's high overhead in the sky, I'd try and find some shade."  
I glanced up; and saw that the little bird was right. I was thirsty, not  
to mention I was sweating and I couldn't afford to lose water by doing so.  
"You're right," I replied, however looking around, I saw nothing to save me  
from the hot sun.  
"Lets continue walking," I said, shifting my pack.  
  
::::::  
  
The night had just fallen as I finally collapsed onto the sand, I was  
nowhere near the airport, I hadn't seen an airplane, I was thirsty, I had  
little food. I was inwardly complaining to myself when Moni spoke.  
"I could fly ahead, see if there's anything," she offered.  
I sighed, "would you please?"  
As she did so, I pulled out my blanket as I leaned back and waited for my  
new friend. I began to think about home, I wondered about my mom, what she  
looked like, what did she think about me? A sudden thought struck me as I  
sat up, what if she thought I was dead? As soon as it hit me, I heard  
frantic flapping above my head.  
"D-Diana, you've got to come see this!"  
I jumped up at her scared voice as she landed on my shoulder.  
"What is it? Moni, calm down, I'm sure it's alright."  
"Diana, it's humans, and they don't look nice like you do."  
For a moment, my heart leapt in my chest; humans?  
"Poachers," I said through gritted teeth, "they're back."  
"Back?"  
Moni asked as I patted the top of her head, "don't worry, we'll just move  
and stay somewhere else. However, I just want to take a look."  
As I said that, I started to walk in the direction that Moni had come from.  
As I neared the place after about five to ten minutes, I lowered myself to  
the ground and began to crawl.  
"What are you doing?"  
Moni whispered as I got about fifty yards from the human camp, "I don't  
want them to see me," I whispered back.  
I inched closer to the camp, noticing men gathered around a fire talking  
and smoking tobacco, at least that was what it smelled like. I crinkled my  
nose in disgust, as I turned my back on them and began crawling away. It  
was when I heard a voice from my past speak, "we'll go get one tomorrow, I  
will not rest until I have one of those damn beasts on my wall."  
I gasped and stayed glued to the spot as my heart pounded in my chest.  
"Come on man, I think it's about time you leave Africa and go home, your X  
wife won't bother you if you go home."  
"How can you say that? She blames me for our daughter's death."  
"However no body has been found, unless the animals got it," the other man  
replied.  
I shut my eyes and gasped;  
'So I'm right, my mom thinks that I'm dead'  
I sunk low to the ground, and allowed the tears to run down my cheeks;  
"Diana?"  
Moni whispered, "what's the matter?"  
"That's my dad," I sobbed, "everyone thinks I'm dead."  
  
'What do I do now?'  
  
I thought to myself as I cried;  
  
:::End Of Chapter 16:::  
  
I hope you like it Bambi, if not let me know and I'll change it. Please  
leave a review, I can't wait to read the next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Moni landed softly on my shoulder and sat, her wing draped over my hair, comforting me while I wept. What was I going to do? Dad was still a poacher! Even after he thought I was dead he was still a poacher! I hadn't made the slightest indent in him by my disappearance.  
I balled my hands into fists and slammed them on the ground. Then a sudden thought hit me. I smiled and then got up quickly, forgetting that Moni was perched on my shoulder for a split second. "Hey!" Moni squawked. "Oh sorry," I said. "Come on, follow me," I whispered.  
Then I turned and ran, heading towards a line of bushes a few yards away. I slid down into them and hid, Moni once again perching on my shoulder. "So what're we doing?" she asked. I smiled. "We're going to scare my dad." I said, my plan already churning in my mind.  
Moni cocked her head to the side. "Shouldn't we just go find that airport thing?" she said. "Not yet," I said. I unzipped my pack and scrambled for some grayish white clothes. When I found them I hastily changed into them. I found some clay and used a tiny raindrop portion to put under my eyes and spread around my face. I wiped some up and down my arms and legs. Then I quickly ran farther into the small horde of trees near the bushes and found a water source. I washed off my hands and then made my hair look even messier.  
Moni hovered above me, giving me a look of sheer confusion. "Just wait, you'll understand in a minute." I said. I then walked back to the bushes and waited for nightfall to come.  
  
It seemed like forever but in reality it was only about three hours. Still I waited, I had to wait until everyone else was asleep. Slowly I crept up the hill and peered over and down at the camp. I could hear snoring, not my dad's snoring, but snoring, which assured me that the others were asleep. I smiled, perfect. Perhaps my dad was not yet.  
Slowly I got up and descended down into their little camp. My timing couldn't have been more perfect. I heard a muffled yawn and then a zipper unzip. I stood as lazily as I could; slackening my lips and making my eyes look sad.  
My Dad came out of the tent, in his flannel pj shirt and striped night pants. It was a sight that made you want to laugh, but I forced myself not to. Instead I stood stock-still. Dad froze when he laid eyes on me. "You," he near choked. "You were dead," he said.  
In the most monotone voice I could come up with I said, "I am, and I'm disappointed," I said. Internally I wanted to laugh. I was trying so hard not to my lungs hurt. My Dad's face was one of horror and shock and curiosity all rolled into one.  
"Di-disappointed?" he stammered. "You're a poacher," I said harshly. My dad's face shriveled up and then relaxed. Then it contorted in guilt and regret. "Di, I-I'm sorry," Anger welled up in me. "I told you not to call me Di," I growled. Dad sighed.  
"I am who I am Diana, that's not going to change." He said. My eyes flashed. "You lie! People can change, you just won't! You're a poacher, that's all you care about! You didn't even care about me at all! You're a bad father to!" I screamed, and then I whirled and ran off.  
However, upon cresting the hill I tripped over an upturned root. I heard as much as felt my ankle twist. As I fell I cried out in pain. Then I realized, I had been discovered. Ghosts couldn't break bones, they didn't have them. I was busted...  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
Alright, what do you think? Leave a review! I was kinda stuck for this chapter, so this is what I came up with, hope you all like it, hope you liked it to Sunrise! Leave a review people! Thanks! TTFN Bambi 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
  
I layed there for what seemed like forever, sucking in my gasps of pain as  
Moni fluttered above my head.  
"Diana, are you ok?"  
She whispered down to me as i began to crawl back up the hill; the  
footsteps behind me making the adrenalin in my body rise. As I began my  
assent back up, I screamed as I felt two strong arms grasp me from behind  
and lift me up in the air. My screams were hushed however, when my dad  
clamped his hand over my mouth.  
I abruptly stopped my screaming as he removed his hand and I turned my head  
and glared at him.  
"Put me down," I spat as he promptly did so and I stood on one foot,  
finding out quickly that I couldn't put weight on my twisted ankle.  
Hopping on my good foot, I made it over to a tree and leaned against it,  
glancing up seeing that Moni was sitting on one of it's many branches.  
"Your alive?"  
My dad's shocked surprised voice reached my ears as I looked at him;  
"But, how?"  
He inquired stepping towards me, his face full of shock and disbelief;  
"One of those damn beasts saved me."  
I said, my dad's previous words reflecting back at him;  
"A lion, saved you? How is that possible?"  
"Simba," I answered, "he saved me, in more ways than you'll ever know."  
"Di," he stopped as I stared daggers at him, "Diana, I, I just, can't  
believe this. You've been alive all this time."  
"So is Simba, he is living well, so have I, but after almost two years, I  
needed to go home. So, I left Simba and the others."  
My dad cut me off, "others?"  
I shook my head dismissing his question, "I want to see my mother, I miss  
her; I was leaving to try and find the airport."  
I raised my head as I leaned back against the tree trunk, "pity I left only  
to see you again."  
I added spitefully;  
I didn't have time to react as my father took several large strides towards  
me, and slapped me hard across my face, my head hitting the tree. For a  
moment, nothing but spots were in front of my eyes; but as I shook my head  
in order to clear it, I saw my dad's face.  
It was full of anger, grief, and as I looked at him, I saw true hurt in his  
eyes.  
"I'm not sorry, I can see why my mom left you, I can see how she would  
blame you for my, supposed death, I see what kind of man you are."  
My voice didn't sound like my own; it sounded different, calm as I  
delivered my harsh words to my dad. I had kept them locked inside for  
years, and they had just burst through the surface. My father stared back  
at me, comprehension mixing with sadness showing in his features.  
"You're wrong, you can change but you just don't want to."  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words fell from his lips, instead, he  
turned his back to me and walked away.  
"I guess that'll classify you as both a father that abandons his only  
child, and a murderer!"  
I shouted at his retreating back, anger and self pity at losing my father  
for good made my voice rise.  
Above me, Moni came down and landed on my shoulder;  
"Go after him," she said, a firm edge in her voice.  
"No, why should I?"  
"Because you'll regret the fact that you did not oneday."  
"I never will, he's a murderer!"  
"He can change, he just needs someone to show him how."  
"I'm not going," I replied as I watched my father's disappearing back.  
I yelped as Moni's beak bit my ear, "go, after, him, now!"  
"No, why?!"  
"Because I'd give anything for the chance you have now."  
Her retort left me speechless; but it might as well for she continued, "I  
had a horrible fight with my father. I was seeing a bird that he didn't  
like, he wanted someone that was a proper suitor. I told him that I'd date  
whoever I liked and so I left, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Then,  
then the king at the time was killed; and my father, he was taken prisoner  
and forced to live in king Scar's cave, and he's not aloud to leave and..."  
The small bird buried her head in her feathers as she cried, "I'll never  
see him again!"  
Moni's story made me think of Simba, could that be Simba's uncle's name?  
Simba never told me his name, I thought as I shook my head and Moni bit my  
ear again.  
"Go!"  
she yelled as she took flight and sat on a high branch, staring at me.  
Seeing as how I could put weight on my foot, I sighed and slowly made my  
way back to my dad's camp.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 18:::  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm sorry that was so long, I had a lot of inspiration as to what  
I thought should happen! I hope you like it Bambi, if not I'll change it,  
please leave a review all!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Look! It's finally here! Really sorry it took so long, writers block...  
  
Chapter 19  
  
I sighed as I made my way; my ankle was hurting, killing me really. But Moni's words bugged me. They seemed to push me on, keep me going. I had to talk to him, not make up with him, but talk to him. Perhaps, just perhaps he could help.  
I stumbled and hopped into his camp. My nose crinkled up in disgust at the weapons scattered on the tables. I saw a few cages nearby the two trucks. A lump formed in my throat. My Dad stopped, having heard my uneven steps behind him.  
He turned and faced me, his arms crossed. "I thought I was a murderer?" he questioned. I scowled at him. "You are," I growled. "But you're also the only way of transport for miles." My dad's face flashed with anger, then softened into an expression of total hurt.  
"So that's all I am now huh? A form of transportation?" He said, I could hear the croak in his voice. He was trying not to cry. Did he honestly think I'd fall for that? The cool calmness had returned, as had my anger. "Well you're certainly not a father, or a suitable one anyway." I spat.  
Dad sighed. "Diana, what's wrong with you? Has living with the animals for so long messed up your head? I'm your father, I don't understand your hatred toward me." I had looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. In mine tears were building.  
"You kill innocent lives, take away freedom for nothing more than your own pleasure and the profit of doing so. The Shawnee did not kill for pleasure, and certainly not for profit, or at least, the profit you benefit from. No, they killed for meat, for shelter, for warmth. They killed as a necessity. You, kill for pleasure." I delivered every word slowly, saying it with as much emotion as I could, hoping to get the message through to him.  
Dad looked taken aback for a moment. Then I saw the lines in his face crinkle, as he let my words sink in. I saw his eyes soften, as he thought about what I had said. Finally he looked back up at me.  
A few shining, silvery clear tears slipped past his eyelids and slid down his sun-tanned cheek. "You're right," he said, realization hitting him like a bag of bricks. "You were right all along." He closed his eyes in silent thought, then said his thoughts aloud. "Your mother did divorce me for those reasons. But I was to stupid to care. I was having fun and I didn't care what the cost was so long as I could continue doing it." He looked back up at me.  
"I'm sorry Diana, I'm so sorry." It was like some unseen force had taken over my body. I saw my dad, who had always been so tough, so mean and menacing, break down. And that force took over made me walk over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we embraced. Without realizing it I began to cry. The tears slid down my face in little rivers. We sobbed against each other, great air sucking sobs that shook our shoulders.  
Finally Dad stood back, becoming the parent once more. "Tomorrow we'll go to the airport, and we'll go home." He said, and I knew he meant it, I knew he was giving up his taxidermy sport. My heart swelled, and for the first time in two years, I felt truly happy.  
  
End of chapter 19  
  
There you have it, like it? Sorry it's so short, but hey, it's short and emotional... 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
  
The next morning donned bright as I awakened under what had been the stars.  
I was so used to sleeping outside that I had declined my dad's offer for a  
tent. I sat up and stretched as I allowed my eyes to watch the African sun  
rise in to the sky for what would be my last time. It had been the first  
thing that had greeted my sight every morning for the last year in a half.  
Standing, I packed my blankets and put more pressure on my ankle. It hurt  
but I could walk on it with a slight limp.  
"Up already?"  
My dad's voice startled me as I looked up;  
"I've always gotten up this early for the year in a half I've been," my  
voice trailed off, how could I finish that sentence?  
"Missing," my dad filled in for me as he yawned and stepped back in his  
tent, getting dressed.  
I hobbled to the small stream and tried to wash, but with out soap, I'm  
sure I was a horrible, unkempt looking person.  
"You made up with your dad," Moni said as I saw her on top of the water, "I  
am very happy for you."  
I smiled, "it's going to take some time for us to repair our  
father/daughter relationship, but we'll work on it."  
"Yes, maybe one day I'll get the chance you got, if I could see my father  
again, I'd apologize and tell him that he was right," Moni said.  
"Right about what?"  
I asked as I briefly dipped my head in the water;  
"He was right about Zeek," Moni replied, "I am to good for him; things,  
didn't work out."  
"Oh," I answered, wondering what it would be like whenever I would start  
dating.  
'Where did that come from?'  
The thought of the opposite sex never entered my mind until now, and I was  
curious as to why it reared it's head.  
"I guess it would be nice to get married one day."  
'Had I just said that out loud?'  
Moni smiled at me, "to bad you aren't a lioness, I bet Simba would have you  
for his mate."  
I laughed out loud, "me and Simba? That's why I'm a human." I fell  
silent, as the night that I had told Moni about Simba replayed itself in my  
head.  
Then we laughed as I finished my washing and got out of the water; Moni  
floating above my head.  
"Well," her soft voice began, "I guess this is it?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, thanks for coming along."  
I smiled up at her, "and for convincing me to try and work things out with  
my dad."  
"You're welcome, I'm just glad you got that chance," she said as she landed  
on my shoulder and I reached up and petted her head.  
"I hope you get what I got," I replied as I stood there, getting ready to  
leave another friend behind.  
"I won't forget you," I said, "I'll never forget any of you," I added in a  
whisper to myself.  
"Diana?"  
My dad's voice reached my ears, "we better go now."  
I sighed and patted the bird's head and back, "take care of yourself Moni,"  
I said.  
"You as well," she answered as she took flight above me. I watched her fly  
until I couldn't see her and then I turned towards my dad. He was packing  
up the truck and I slowly walked to it.  
"Your bag is already in the back," he told me as I looked around at the  
landscape that I had called home for the past eighteen months.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah," I said as tears filled up my dark brown eyes, "let's go home."  
I climbed in the truck along with my dad and the other men, the law was  
after them, and fortunately the men had made the wise choice to abandon the  
camp.  
"No animal is worth spending months in jail for," I heard one of the men  
remark as my dad started the truck, and we drove to the airport.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 20:::  
  
A/N: I hope you like it all, please leave a review!! I hope you like it  
Bambi, let me know! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
My dad took me to the airport, and from there, back home. My Mom was overjoyed at seeing me, alive. She was madder than a wet hen at Dad for giving up hope so soon, but I think her happiness that I was alive took more of a hold on her than her anger.  
Time passed and it felt weird, being in a home situation again. I must say it did feel wonderful to actually sleep in a bed again. At first I had been reluctant. After sleeping under the stars for so long, it didn't seem natural. Gradually though, I got used to the idea and was reminded of how good it felt to just fall back onto the sheets and wrap yourself up in blankets.  
I never forgot about Simba, or Timon, or Pumbaa, or even Moni. In fact, there wasn't a person who knew me who didn't know my story. Of course, many were skeptical of the fact that I could understand them. Of course, I guess who wouldn't be? I mean, it's not something you see everyday, people talking to animals.  
  
The years passed and I grew. I went through drivers training and acquired my driver's license. I went to my junior and senior prom, each with a different guy. I went through a couple different boyfriends until I found the right one.  
The years passed quickly and soon, I found myself sitting in a bar, getting prepared for my first taste of alcohol. It was my twenty first birthday, and my husband said he had a surprise for me. Of course, he wouldn't tell me what it was.  
The bar tender set a mudslide in front of me and I looked at it apprehensively. I wasn't in a rush. I had never really thought about drinking all that much. But I knew it was all building up to the surprise Max was planning for me. So, with all my friends and family watching, I took my first sip.  
It was good, to say the least. I drank it all, but didn't ask for another one. I didn't want to overdo it. Max understood. We got back into our car afterward and went home.  
I was still curious as to what it was that he had planned for me. And he was giving no hints whatsoever.  
"Come on, we're almost home, just tell me!" I begged. Max smiled and just shook his head.  
"Babe, just wait, be patient." I sighed. I had never been a patient person. Didn't he know that?  
We pulled into the parking lot and he led me up to our apartment. "Sit down there and close your eyes," Max said, indicating toward the table. I sighed, but walked over and sat down. What could be so great that I had to sit down for? I shook my head as I sank down into the chair and closed my eyes.  
After a few minutes I heard footsteps and then, "Hold your hands out," I did so. Then I felt rectangle paper. "Ok, open," Max said. I opened my eyes and with my face scrunched in confusion, looked down at the paper in my hands.  
My eyes skimmed over the text on the paper and then they grew wide. "MAX!" I cried. Without thinking, I dropped the paper and jumped up and hugged him.  
When I let go I sat back down and looked down at the paper again. It was a ticket, for one person to go to Africa. "Max, how did you know?" I gasped. Max smiled that 'I know something you don't' smile of his and said, "I've seen the way you look sometimes, I know you," he said. I shook my head. It didn't matter; I'd get to see Simba again!  
  
The flight went smoothly. When I got there I rented an all terrain vehicle and drove out to the jungle paradise. Then, on foot, I explored all the places that I thought he would be. I was amazed at how much I remembered. I remembered every branch, every tree. I found the place where we had slept. I found the little hot tub place. I ran my hand in the water and sighed. Simba was not here, and hadn't been for some time.  
I returned to my vehicle and drove for a while. I came to a hill and crested it. Then I stopped and stared. The lands laid before me were beautiful. I gave a huge sigh. This was indefinitely lion territory.  
Sure enough, I had been right. I found Simba later that day. And I got a hug from him. I found out he was ex-King, his son-in-law, Kovu was the new King. Simba told me the whole story of his daughter and her mate. It took his pride a while to get used to me, but once they did, they were all very friendly.  
It felt wonderful to see Simba again. I met up with Timon and Pumbaa and they too were glad to see me. Timon yelled at me for not saying goodbye, but otherwise was happy.  
I returned home later on in the week and told Max I wanted to live in Africa. He only laughed and then said, "I thought you'd say that," I smiled and hugged him again. Six months later we arrived, built a home nearby Simba's lands, and lived there. I was able to see Simba when I wanted, and we did not have to be separated ever again.  
Oh, and you're probably wondering about Moni. Well, she met up with her father again. And I had been right; her father was the little bird who had worked for Simba's father. Moni was also overjoyed to see me, and was delighted to introduce me to her father, Zazu.  
So I guess it is how they say, All's well that ends well...  
  
THE END...  
  
Review time! This is it, the end, so what did you think of everything? Like it? Well, let us know, and Sunrise, was this a good ending or? Well, just let me know, thanks! Ta! 


End file.
